


Floating Around in Ecstasy

by orphan_account



Series: Chao's Kink Bingo [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Of a sort - Freeform, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Team Mom Stiles, This is how I spend my 3 hour classes, This one was fun, Threesome - F/M/M, Vague D/s style relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the one who figures out what Erica and Isaac need.  He just didn't expect them to fufil his own needs in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating Around in Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen

Derek’s biggest problem was that he didn’t vary his methods. He tried the same, almost military structure that he had no doubt grown up with, mised with his belief that strength came from being miserable. But not everyone could live life like that - hell, Stiles was pretty sure _Derek_ couldn't - and the Betas were suffering. Boyd seemed to have his own methods for dealing with it, but neither Erica or Isaac had figured out a way, and they were left floundering and lashing out.

Which was where Stiles came in. 

What they needed were rewards for their best behavior. Positive reinforcement. Something good in their lives to help balance out all the crazy and the bad. And so Stiles had taken to just being _nicer_ to them. A pat on the back or sharing sweets (with Boyd too, but not Derek, since anything sweet was too nice for his sour world, apparently) worked wonders, especially for people who had seen so little love in their short lives. It wasn’t a hardship, and the way it tore through their ‘badass’ facades was immensely satisfying.

Soon, Isaac and Erica started to come to Stiles before anyone else (with the exception of Derek for the important stuff). They became fixtures in his life, and in doing so filled up the places and holes Stiles hadn’t realized existed. Isaac came over to his house and played video games in the times when Scott had, once upon a time. Erica bitched about his clothes and his hair until he somehow, paradoxically, felt better about himself. They both became sources of entertainment when he was bored and buoys when he was down, and he did his best to be the same to them.

Soon Stiles had people to sit with at lunch who seemed to actually care about what he had to say, rather than Scott’s fond exasperation and everyone else’ clear annoyance. He had partners in classes when Scott either wasn’t there or was pulling away for joining Derek. He had friends, plural, for the first time.

And since this was Stiles’ life, and it was filled with the strange and supernatural, of course it couldn’t stay simple.

Stiles had been baking cookies - a new low calorie recipe that he’d found in the hopes that it would fool his father into eating healthier - and Isaac and Erica had both found excuses to come over and ‘help’. That was code for ‘whine about how long it was taking and try to eat all the cookie dough’, but Stiles was used enough to that sort of behavior that it didn’t faze him anymore. Because he was wise to their ways, he set aside part of the dough for eating once the rest was safely on the sheet and in the oven.

In the process of shoving their faces, Stiles had gotten a smear of dough on his cheek, just shy of his mouth. Snorting with laughter, he had tried to lick it away, but it clung stubbornly despite his clumsy attempts. When that failed, he had reached up to try and wipe it away with his fingers.

But Isaac had snagged his wrist and pressed his mouth to the spot, licking it away with one long, hot swipe.

Stiles had stood there, shocked, as Isaac pulled away, blue eyes bright with equal parts nervousness and triumph. On his other side, Erica gave a shriek of frustration, declared that she had wanted to do that, and then growled challengingly at Issac, who just grinned back, now looking nothing but smug. Then she snagged the front of Stiles’ shirt and yanked him sideways, pressing their lips together in a hard, filthy kiss, while Isaac chuckled in amusement.

Things had kind of progressed from there.

As it turned out, the needs that had started their bonding and friendship also applied to their relationship. It was kind of poetic. Almost. Maybe that was how all relationships worked. Really, he wouldn’t know. But as far as Stiles was concerned, things were good - great, even - and he was happy to just go along with it.

Like, for example, right now. His father was on his normal weekend shift, and there was no Pack business to take care of (well, not until tonight), and so they were all cuddled together on the couch while a movie played. Even though he’d been the one to pick it out, Stiles wouldn’t have been able to tell anyone what it was. After all, there were much better things to focus on. LIke how their naked bodies pressed against his own, or the glorious shifts and squirms they made that were becoming more and more noticeable as time went by.

Mostly, though, Stiles was paying attention to the two controls in either hand, flicking them higher and lower as he pleased to control the vibrators nestled deep within them.

Not unusually, it was Erica who broke first. Making a soft, _delicious_ and 100 percent calculated noise, she twisted her head to press soft kisses to Stiles’ chest and nipple. Isaac’s eyes snapped to what she was doing, mouth falling open and eyes going even brighter with need as he watched. That was why Stiles adored working with them both. Where Erica needed to be forced to take a moment and be more passive, Isaac often needed to be drawn into a more active role. Stiles could work to balance them off each other in a way that worked for all for them.

Stiles could have let her do what she would, so long as she didn’t disobey the rules. But Erica wasn’t looking to be good. Instead she looked up at him with big, soulful eyes and gave a breathy noise he wasn’t supposed to realize was a whine. He knew from experience that any comparisons to a begging dog would only ruin the moment, so Stiles managed to keep his mouth shut. Slowly, with the hesitation of a someone who _knew_ they weren’t allowed to do what they were doing, she inched her hand down toward Stiles’ hard dick.

He slapped it away with enough force to make her yelp.

“But I want to come!” Erica snapped, arching her back to press herself against Stiles’ thigh. She was absolutely drenched from the past half an hour of being played with, so much so that he could clearly smell it without the aid of werewolf senses. Judging by the way Isaac’s mouth fell open and his eyes slid down to her dripping cunt, it was indeed much stronger for him. “How am I supposed to get that if you won’t get moving?”

In response, Stiles turned down Erica’s vibrator, making her gasp and arch her perky breasts in his direction in a desperate, silent plea for more. “You don’t.” With a jerk of his head, he directed her to the far side of the couch, handing off the controller for her vibrator as she went, liquid leaking down her thighs with every movement. A quick raise of his brows warned her not to fiddle with it, because he would know and she would be in _trouble_. Grumbling, Erica curled up, expression sulky as she faced them. Frustrated or no, she wasn’t about to miss out on at least watching what came next.

Not one to disappoint, Stiles tugged at Isaac's shoulder until he was settled in his lap. Brows raised and eyes warm and slightly mischievous, he smirked. “This is what good little wolves get.” The he pressed his lips to Isaac's, slow and hot and long. Stiles slipped his tongue past Isaac’s eagerly open lips, drawing a moan from somewhere deep in his chest, the vibrations so strong Stiles could feel them through him. Then the other boy collapsed forward, going limp against Stiles and clawing with suppressed need at his shoulders. Stiles could feel a rivulet of precome dribble down Isaac’s cock and balls and onto his stomach, and he rewarded that sort of enthusiasm with a quick buck up. The vibrator, still going merrily deep in Isaac’s ass, shifted from the movement, and the fingernails at his shoulder dug in a little deeper.

Dipping his mouth down, Stiles lapped at Isaac’s throat, making him lean his head back to bare his neck in submission. His cock gave another drip, and Stiles planted a smacking kiss to the wet stripe he’d made in reward, which made Isaac snort in amusement. Reaching around, Stiles palmed Isaac’s ass, digging his fingers into the pump flesh. The pads scraped against the rim, pushing the cord out of their way, and Isaac gave another whimper and went suddenly tense, expecting Stiles to tug it away. Wanting to soothe him, Stiles just squeezed his ass again and pressed another kiss to his neck, before biting down hard enough to leave a mark. Isaac didn’t exactly stop being tense, but at least now it was for a better reason.

Since he was the obedient one, Isaac didn’t try to hump Stiles or press his cock against anything he could reach, unlike Erica’s favorite trick. The way he moved did grind his ass, especially his rim, against Stiles cock, treating him to both the heat and friction and the vibrations, but if it was on purpose to tantalize than it was subtle enough that Stiles wanted to encourage it rather than shut him down. Besides, it felt amazing. Once a while he could give into a bit of bribery, so long as they didn’t learn to expect it.

A glance over at Erica showed that she was scraping at the side of her vibrator’s controler with one long, wicked looking nail. But she hadn’t moved it, so if she wanted to tease herself with that, she was welcome. Her legs were spread, letting her pussy drip onto the couch, and she was licking almost absentmindedly at her other hand, sucking the fingers until her cheeks caved in. Her dark eyes had gone almost liquid looking desperation, and the sucking and licking got stronger when Erica noticed his eyes. Not so much absentminded, then. When Stiles dipped his head down even lower to lap at Isaac’s nipple, slow and languid, she whimpered almost as loudly as Isaac did.

Flicking up Isaac’s vibrator one level in reward for being so good, Stiles watched as the boy’s back arched and he gave a shuddering breath. But he didn’t come, although his shifting did become more pronounced, making Stiles cock nestle between his ass cheeks and press against his rim and cord, in a way that felt natural rather than intentional. Judging by the way her eyes followed the movements, Erica was taking notes. But even with the increased stimulation, Isaac didn’t come, so Stiles rewarded him with one last ass squeeze, tugging the cord just enough to make him jolt, before turning it back down to a more manageable level. Then he leaned forward, sucking Isaac’s lower lip into his mouth to nip, before giving him a slow, soft kiss, tongue flicking past his lips in little, playful laps.

A whimper drew Stiles’ attention, and he pulled back so he could turn to look at Erica. Her eyes had gone even darker and needy for a different reason. Sighing, Stiles offered her a small smile and gently maneuvered Isaac up and off of his lap. “Come here.” The order was punctuated with a crook of his finger. Crawling her way over, and making light shine off the highlights of her skin and the bright reflection from her dripping wetness, Erica gazed up at him, eyes wide with unspoken apology. That was his girl. 

Stiles slid his fingers warmly over her cheek, brushing her long, thick hair back to tuck behind her ear. She graced him with a small smile, and he leaned forward to kiss it, just as slow and soft as the one he had given Isaac. When he pulled back, Erica gave him the same look, and he pecked her cheek to show that he accepted the apology. Then Stiles ducked out of the way, letting Isaac and Erica share their own kiss. That one was quick and playful, tongues battling for dominance in much the same way they did on full moons. Stiles watched it all with greedy eyes, before he finally nodded. 

“Okay.” Their eyes snapped to him instantly, wide and hopeful. “Once I come, then you can.”

Sharing wide grins, Isaac and Erica both ducked their heads down, hair tangling together on Stiles’ lap as they started to press wet kisses to his cock. Working in practiced synchronization, they moved up and down, sometimes together and sometimes alternating. Twisting around, Isaac lapped at Stiles’ balls, letting out soft noises from the scent and taste, while Erica sucked at the tip and gave him the same ‘innocent’ eyes that had gotten them started.

Since he’d been building up just as long as them, Stiles couldn’t hold back. Instead he fisted his hands in both their hair and came hard into Erica’s mouth. She just watched him, expression satisfied, until he stopped spilling and went limp. Then, looking for all the world like a dog with a treat, she picked her head up, careful to keep her lips tight so as not to lose anything, and then twisted to meet Isaac’s lips again. They shared his come between them, and when one smiled or made soft noises, the seal of their lips broke and the other would chase down the drips to lap up.

Soon enough they were done, and two pairs of bright, expectant eyes turned onto him. “Well?” Isaac asked, voice soft and almost strangled with need. Grinning, Stiles took a controller in each hand and turned them both onto high.

Isaac came at once, spilling onto Stiles’ thigh and shaking lightly. But Erica howled and bucked her hips, but it wasn’t quite enough for her. So Stiles reached down between her legs, spreading her dripping wetness onto his fingers, and then rubbed hard, fast circles around her clit. That did it, and she gushed out, darkening yet another portion of the couch, and then flopped forward onto her lap. She started to make high, almost pained noises as the vibrator kept going, but Stiles left it while he slid Isaac’s out and pet through his hair until clarity returned to his eyes. She loved the oversensitive too-much of dragging out her orgasm, and so Stiles had learned not to remove it until she started to tug at the cord. Once Erica did that, he quickly turned it off and put both vibrators to the side to clean later.

Then, content and sticky and sated, Stiles dragged them both up and then flopped sideways, so they were laying together properly on the couch. The ending of the movie was playing, but Stiles didn’t care enough to figure out what it was. Instead he pressed little kisses to their cheeks and foreheads, alternating between Erica and Isaac, until they were all settled. “You’re totally helping me clean this couch before my dad gets some.”

Blinking at him with those bright eyes, Isaac tilted his head. “Will you make snacks?” Erica nodded, grinning widely, and Stiles huffed.

“Fine,” he groaned, and didn’t quite manage to hold back a chuckle when they high-fived.

Maybe it was weird, and maybe Stiles was pretty sure his dad wouldn’t approve, but this worked for all of them, and he wasn’t willing to give it up. Not for anything. They were his wolves, and hell to anything that tried to interfere.


End file.
